


Jake, meet Sherlock. Try not to kill Each other.

by clayrin



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 22:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clayrin/pseuds/clayrin
Summary: Sherlock and John are called to NYC to help with a serial killer. Brooklyn (Mainly Jake) was not ready.





	Jake, meet Sherlock. Try not to kill Each other.

“Sherlock!” John called “Mycroft refuses to stop calling me because you won't pick up your bloody phone!”

“I’m busy, John!’ Sherlock hollers from the kitchen. His shout immediately followed by several small explosions that make the windows rattle.

“What in the hell could you possibly be doing at three in the morning that is too important to let me sleep?” John calls back with his head in his hands. 

“Umm… I’m experimenting.” Sherlock yelled up the stairs. 

_ Well, that's fantastic. _ John thought sarcastically to himself.  _ Well, might as well get up. Not getting any more sleep tonight. _ Groaning as he stood up, he padded down the stairs to the living room. 

“What did Mycroft want?” Sherlock asked, not looking up from the various test tubes and open flames littering the counter.

“Apparently the U.S. has requested that you help them catch a serial killer.”

“Why me though?”   
“Not to fan your already large ego, but, you are the best there is and the FBI is stumped.” 

“Mmm. Boring.” Sherlock responded, leaning against the counter with his fingers steepled under his chin while staring intently at something in a test tube.

“Come on Sherlock. They have already killed 50 people  _ this week _ !” John pleaded not particularly pleased about having such a serious discussion before 6 in the morning or at least several cups of tea. 

“Fine! Tell Mycroft to get us in a few hours. I need to pack.” Sherlock conceding striding across the flat and flopping onto the couch into his thinking pose (leaving the various burners running). 

“Right then.” John murmured under his breath. “Am I coming too?” He asked a bit louder. 

“I don't see why not,” Mycroft answered from the phone John had all forgotten was on. 

“Lovely. When is the flight?” John asked picking up the phone to get the remaining information necessary for the trip as he was not entirely certain it would make the cut for Sherlock's mind palace.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Trying to get Sherlock on a plane, John discovered,  was like herding a very intelligent cat. He kept randomly disappearing in the shops or deducing the life of some poor, random businessman or security personnel which did not bode well for the flight, as the 8-hour ride to New York meant he had to sit still and not annoy people.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this first bit written a while ago, and this was intended to be SuperWhoLock, so if anyone has any ideas for dumb things for Jake Peralta and Sherlock to do, please feel free to suggest and I will try and work it in. No Beta and I suck at spelling and grammar, so please feel free to tell me if I spelled something wrong or use the wrong too or something along those lines. I appreciate it. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
